


Something Fresh

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe I Could Love You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i’m not even going to try, this is so unbelievably different from my previous fic i’m so sorry, uh smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga is running from his past. He’s always been running, but now, he might’ve found a reason to stop.





	Something Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> i really really can’t believe this came out of me , but my beta reader thinks it’s good and i’d trust her with my life so uh there’s that , this is my first work of this nature so if it’s terrible please don’t destroy me :(  
> please enjoy , kitten <3

He’d spent his whole life running. Staying under the radar and keeping to himself. When he ran to Karasuno, an island country, to hide from his past, he was expecting everything to be pretty much the same. But, much to his horror, nothing was. 

It all started in that stupid port tavern. The Mermaid’s Scale. He would curse that place for eternity. As he sat in the wagon, hands bound, next to a shaking, shivering girl who couldn't have been older than 16, he let out a deep, self pitying sigh.

He supposed it was his own fault. He’d never been one to keep quiet. He leaned a little closer to the girl. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean for it to end up like this.” 

“Be quiet!” the guard across from him hissed.

He pouted. “Can’t you see she’s terrified? I’m just trying to-”

“Quiet! You’re not allowed to talk!”

Suga would’ve crossed his arms if he’d been able. Instead he settled for sinking lower on the bench and pouting more. As much as he wanted to provoke the guard, he was surrounded by terrified girls, and he didn’t want to scare them more.

He knew his apology had gotten through when the girl leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed out a soft, “Thanks for trying.”

He leaned his cheek against her hair and sent up a silent prayer that she wouldn’t be treated too badly. 

He turned his eyes to study the guards sitting in the back of the wagon. One of them was clearly an alpha, the big, bald one, who had an intimidating scowl on his face. The other was a beta, shorter and wearing a bored expression. He clearly did not enjoy the bald guard’s company nor did he want to be here. 

They were royal guards, that much was clear from the badges on their uniforms. Suga had a pretty good idea of why they’d been nabbed, but he couldn’t fathom why royal guards had been sent to do it. 

The wagon lurched to a stop and the girl's head slipped off his shoulder. The bald guard stood up and threw back the cloth flap. Another guard, this one ridiculously tall, was standing next to a pretty girl in silks with her dark hair intricately braided. The tall guard cleared his throat and spoke in a gentle voice. 

“This is Kiyokyo. She is the head of the girls, and she will be taking care of you.”

The four girls were pulled off the wagon, and Suga felt a pang in his heart at the look the girl he’d tried to save sent him. He mustered up a smile for her and prayed again that she would be lucky. 

He was suddenly made aware of the fact that he was very much an omega surrounded by alphas that were obviously much stronger than him, and one of them already disliked him. 

He leaned his head back and sighed, then pulled his legs up and tucked his knees under his chin. He wasn’t frightened. A little nervous perhaps, but not frightened. He’d traveled out to this island on a boat with six alphas and two betas, and not once did they catch that he was an omega. He carried himself like a beta, the collar he wore to block his scent had always done its job. But now, these men knew what he was, and were significantly stronger than him. 

“You’ll be staying with Ennoshita and the other male omegas. They’ll train you and take care of you,” the shorter guard said as the bald one sat down and the wagon started moving again. 

Suga looked him up and down. “Train me?”

The man blinked. “Yeah. That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

Suga smirked, “Train me to do what, dismantle a kingdom? I already know how to do that.”

The bald guard’s eyes got wide and the short guard huffed, unamused. “You aren’t being funny, now shut up.”

Suga pouted again. His humor was not appreciated here. Everyone in Karasuno was too serious. “You’re no fun. I don’t like this country.”

“Didn’t Konoha just tell you to shut up?” the bald guard snapped.

Victory. “Oh did he? Must not have heard him.”

“Tanaka, stop talking. You’re only egging him on. And you, omega, had better stop if you know what’s good for you.”

Suga smiled and gave a little hum. He’d gotten what he wanted from this conversation. Konoha and Tanaka. He’d remember them now.

The wagon lurched to a halt again. Tanaka leapt out of his seat this time and Konoha heaved a sigh. Tanaka didn’t throw the flap back this time, he simply jumped out of the wagon with a yelled, “Ennoshita! Didja miss me?”

Suga snorted at the deadpan “No” and choked sound Tanaka made. He heard a soft sigh and a quiet, “Come here.” 

There was a moment of silence, and then Konoha cleared his throat loudly and stood up, motioning for Suga to follow. 

There was a very tall guard next to the wagon who was beaming at Konoha, who merely glared at him when he tried to help him out. Suga watched him school face before offering his hands to Suga, who nodded. The man put his hands on his waist and lifted him out of the wagon and placed him on the ground. Suga bowed and said “Thank you” before giving him a small smile. 

There was a dark-haired man standing next to Tanaka -Ennoshita, he assumed. The man kept batting Tanaka’s hands away, but Suga picked out a tint of pink on his cheeks. 

He slapped Tanaka’s hand away once more and faced Suga. “I am Ennoshita. I’ll be your caretaker and teacher while you’re here.”

Suga bowed to him, and Ennoshita untied his wrists and ran his fingers over them, clicking his tongue at Tanaka the whole time. It was then that Suga noticed that only the three of them were left. 

“Tsk. Tanaka, I’ve told you. Tying the ropes too tight leaves marks that last for weeks. Clients don’t like that. Come, uh,” he paused and raised an eyebrow at Suga. 

“Sugawara,” he said. “You can call me Suga, if you like.”

Tanaka opened his mouth, presumably to ask about the lack of a given name and got an elbow in his side for it. Ennoshita was quick. “Very well. Come along, Suga.”

Ennoshita led the way, arguing with Tanaka about his rope tying skills the entire few yards to the building. It was a pretty building, circular, and all the doorways and windows were open, covered by silk cloths. When Ennoshita waved him in with a “Wait inside,” and he walked into a room flooded with colors and patterns from all of the cloths hanging up. He was in awe of the colors, so it took him a second to notice there wasn’t anyone around except for another guard. 

He was tall, blond, and had black squares on his face. Suga had seen several people wearing those while he’d been in the town, but he’d never gotten a chance to ask what they were. 

He took a small step in the guard’s direction and watched his eyes cut towards him. Suga gave a small wave and smiled at him. The guard looked away. Rude, he thought. 

“Excuse me, may I ask you a question?” The guard’s eyes cut back to him. His blank face didn’t change but his off-putting sour scent changed, becoming a little sweeter. Suga took it as a yes. 

“What are those things on your face?”

The blond blinked. “Glasses.” he said and looked away. 

Suga rolled the unfamiliar words over his tongue. “Glasses. And what do these glasses do? What are they for?”

The blond’s face changed. He looked almost surprised that Suga was asking him that. 

“They help him see. He’s got bad eyesight. Tsukishima, this is Sugawara, He’s new.” Ennoshita came in, his cheeks red and his voice almost breathy. 

Tsukishima nodded at Suga, clearly relieved to go back to staring blankly at a wall. 

Ennoshita motioned to Suga to follow. “Come, Suga, meet the others.”

As they walked down a brightly lit, colorful hallway, he saw thick walls between rooms that had their doors open and silks draped over them. 

“You have a lot of open doors and windows. Is that really safe?”

Ennoshita shrugged. “It keeps things cool. We tend to get overheated, especially in this climate.” 

Suga had to agree. He’d almost had a heatstroke when he first arrived, dressed in his heavy mainlander clothes. The crew he’d come with directed him to a shop, and he managed to trade his old clothes for some secondhand native clothes. Even in those, he was currently working up a heavy sweat. 

He fanned himself and Ennoshita chuckled. “I see what you mean, Ennoshita. I’m practically baking.”

“It’ll get better once we get you out of those.” 

Ennoshita seemed to be conducting a room check as they walked and groaned loudly when they reached a room with an orange silk. 

“No matter how many times I tell him, he never remembers! Hinata, you absolute idiot. I bet he had Kageyama over here.” he sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead. “We’re supposed to change the sheets between clients, and, well,” he gestured to the room and Suga poked his head in. 

The entire room was a disaster. You could tell it had been clean at one point, but it looked like someone had come into the room completely drunk and managed to knock over every piece of furniture except the bed. The bed was a mess as well. The sheets were haphazard and the pillows were thrown about. 

“Wow.” he said, surveying the damage.

Ennoshita shook his head. “I’ll kick his ass for it later. He knows better.”

They continued walking, Ennoshita pointing out the room that was to be his, next to the room with the scarlet silk, until they reached the room at the end of the hall. It was covered by a black silk, and Suga could hear voices behind it. 

Ennoshita threw the silk back and the conversation died. As Suga followed, he saw a redheaded boy scramble to sit up straight. 

“Gods, it’s like somebody died or something, isn’t it?” he muttered into the absolute silence Ennoshita’s presence had brought. 

He saw a cute kid with freckles giggle into his hand, and the redhead next to him snorted. There were giggles and snickers across the room, and Ennoshita rolled his eyes, miffed. Suga smiled. The silence wasn’t as uncomfortable now. 

“Everyone, this is Sugawara. He’s new. Please treat him well and do your best to help him adjust.”

Suga bowed to them. “Please, call me Suga. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

As he straightened, he could see the redhead practically vibrating. The freckled boy next to him put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The vibrating stopped and he settled for bouncing his leg. 

“Suga, this is Akaashi Keiji, my second in command. I’ve been summoned again, so I leave you in his care.” Ennoshita gestured to a very pretty man with curly black hair and startling blue eyes.

“Hello,” Suga said, bowing his head.

“Hello,” Akaashi bowed back. 

“Akaashi, can I talk to him?” the redhead was at Akaashi’s elbow, bouncing on his toes. 

“Remember your manners, Hinata. Don’t ask too many questions.”

Hinata lit up. “Hi, Suga! I’m Hinata Shouyou! You can call me Hinata or Shouyou, I don't really care. Where are you from? Why don’t you have a scent? Have you ever worked in a place like this? Are you a beta? Wh-oof!”

The freckled boy elbowed Hinata in the side. “That’s enough out of you, Shouyou. Hi, Suga. I’m sorry about him. He’s gets excited easily and doesn’t know when to stop. You don’t have to answer his questions. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. It’s nice to have someone new.” 

Suga couldn’t help but laugh at them. “I don’t mind. They’re not as intrusive as they could be. I’m from a village in the mainland, I’m still not completely certain what this place is, and no, I’m not a beta. I traveled alone a lot, so I used a collar to cover my scent.”

Both of the other omegas looked confused, but Yamaguchi nodded and pushed Hinata away from his side. 

“Well, I suppose we’d better introduce you to everyone else.” he gestured to a small boy with blond hair, curled up in a mess of pillows, “That’s Kozume Kenma, he goes by Kenma.” He pointed to the boy talking quietly with Akaashi, who was rather short and had dirty blond hair. “And that’s Yaku Morisuke. He’s sort of like our mom. He and Ennoshita have been here the longest. Akaashi came 2 years after them, and then Kenma, and Hinata and I came last year. We’re from the same village. And now,” he smiled brightly at Suga, “you’re here!”

Suga nodded. “Yes. And where is here exactly?”

Hinata turned to him, eyes wide. “You don’t know?”

“No, Hinata, I’ve never been on this wretched island before. Please, I’d like to, at the very least, know where I am. And what this place is, if you’d be so kind.” he felt sort of bad, snapping at Hinata like that, but he was fairly certain of where he was and he really hoped they’d tell him something different. 

“His Majesty’s Royal Harem,” came an emotionless voice. He turned and Tsukishima was standing in the doorway. “Yamaguchi, Hinata, Yaku. You’re wanted.” 

Yamaguchi gave him a smile, though he could tell the boy was nervous, Hinata showed no sign of anything but endless joy, waving to the others and bounding out of the room. Yaku rolled his eyes. 

“It’s probably Lev again. I’ll see you at dinner, Akaashi.”

Akaashi nodded and gave a small wave to Yamaguchi. “See you at dinner.”

Suga might’ve had hundreds of thoughts going through his head, but he neither missed the hand Tsukishima rested on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, nor missed the soft smile on Yamaguchi’s face. He did, however, miss Akaashi and Kenma coming up to him. 

“Suga, this is normally a conversation you would have with Ennoshita, but he’s not here, so, you’re having it with us.” Kenma had a soft voice that matched his soft visage. 

Suga eyed them, sighed, and sat down rather violently on a pillow. “You’re going to ask me if I have any sex experience and if so, what are my talents.”

Akaashi nodded. He really was a man of few words. 

“Yes I have experience. I don’t have any notable talents, besides my interchangeability.”

“So, you’re versatile. Do you have any things that you absolutely will not do?”

“Pain. Blood play. Heavy bondage. Overt dynamics. They make me uncomfortable.”

“Heavy bondage? So you’re okay with light bondage.”

“Yes. As long as its loose and my legs are free.”

“What are your limits on pain?”

“Whipping, spanking, denial, things like that. Hickeys and love bites are not preferred, but alright in moderation.”

They spent the next hour or so talking things out and listing “yes’s” and “no’s” as Kenma called them. He learned that each of them had specialties that they did. 

Eventually the others came back, and Suga was glad to find they had their own kitchen, laundry, and baths. Dinner was a mostly quiet affair, since 4 of them were completely exhausted. Ennoshita didn’t look like he’d been having sex, he just looked mad. He spent most of the dinner whispering angrily to Akaashi, who started to look just as mad. After dinner, they all made their way to the baths.

Suga was shocked to see Hinata covered in bite marks and hickeys. Yamaguchi had a hickey just below where his bond mark would’ve been. He shrugged it off. He’d never liked being marked very much, and the people he’d slept with had always understood that. 

He sank into the water with a sigh, and felt himself melt into the warmth. 

“Ah, Suga, the bath is always open, and the water is always warm. We tend to be busier at night, so be careful if you ever come for a late night bath. Our regular clients are big fans of the baths.”

“We most certainly are!” they all jumped at the sound of a new voice, except Kenma, who rolled his eyes. 

Suga wrapped his arms around his knees and turned his head. One of the tallest men he’d seen was standing in the doorway of the bath. He had the worst bedhead, and a lazy cat-like kind of smile. 

Tsukishima came panting around the corner. “Sorry, Ennoshita. I tried to stop him, but you know how he gets.”

“Unfortunately. What do you want, Kuroo.”

He fixed his eyes on Kenma, who sank deeper into the bath, then turned to grin at Ennoshita.

“Heard you got a new one today. Was-”

“You will not. It’s not your job.” Ennoshita was quick to interrupt him. 

“Oh relax, Enno.” he fixed his eyes on Suga, who held his knees closer. “Pretty. Not my type, though. Daichi’ll like you.”

Ennoshita sat up straight, and Akaashi’s eye twitched. “He’s here?”

“Yup. Sittin’ all prim and proper in the waiting room with Bo.”

Akaashi shot out of the water and threw his clothes on at light speed. Suga had never seen anyone move faster. He took off down the hall, Ennoshita and Kuroo chuckling at the display. A moment later there was a loud, “Akaashi!” that rang through the building. 

“Back to the subject at hand, Daichi’s gone all boring and stiff on us again, and when I caught wind you’d gotten someone new, I thought why not bring him here to check it out.”

“Oh you’re a true friend, Kuro.” Kenma drawled, suddenly at his side. Suga blinked. When had he gotten out of the bath?

Kuroo put a hand on Kenma’s head. “I’m the truest friend of them all, kitten.”

Kenma nudged his side and stalked towards his room, a taunting, “Don’t call me that,” called over his shoulder. 

Kuroo’s head whipped back and forth between Kenma and Ennoshita a few times. “Just, introduce them?” he pleaded, sounding almost desperate. 

Ennoshita sighed. “It’s not like I have a choice, is it? Go.”

Kuroo took off after Kenma, and Yamaguchi leaned towards Tsukishima as he turned to leave. A soft “Tsukki” left his lips and he saw Tsukishima’s shoulder twitch. 

Ennoshita waved his hands. “Alright, everyone go get ready for tonight. Out, out. Suga, wait a minute.” 

Once everyone else cleared out, Ennoshita pulled him out of the bath and pulled out clothes for him. The pants were a soft cream colored fabric and the top was a sheer light blue. After he was dry and dressed, Ennoshita pulled off the collar he wore. He’d almost forgotten what his natural scent was. It overpowered Ennoshita’s minty smell, and he looked surprised for a moment. 

“What is that?” he asked after sniffing for a second. 

“Peaches,” he answered quietly. 

“It’s…new. I’ve never smelled that before.” 

“They only grow in my hometown.” 

“Hmm. Well, you’re presentable, at least.” he had been putting makeup on Suga while they were talking. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror and stared for a minute. The light blue brought out the copper in his eyes and the dark kohl lining them made him seem even paler. There was a pink tint on his lips, too. He was…pretty. 

“Alright, we’re keeping royalty. Come on.” 

Before Suga could ask what he meant, he was being tugged down the hall and into the lobby. Ennoshita bowed to the man sitting on one of the couches. 

“Your Highness. It’s an honor to host you.” 

He turned his head and Suga felt his heart stop. Highness?! This man was a prince?! He whipped his head around to give Ennoshita the nastiest look he could manage. 

“Ah, Ennoshita. I really appreciate this. I know I’m imposing-“ 

“You could never impose, Your Highness. We’re always glad to serve you.” 

The prince’s voice was deep and smooth and did things to Suga’s stomach. And his scent? Was almost intoxicating. He smelled wonderful, like spiced wine. 

“Still…this wasn’t really my idea, and if he isn’t ready-“

“You could ask me yourself, Your Highness.” he kept his voice low and dipped forward into a bow. He caught Ennoshita slap a hand over his mouth as he straightened. 

“Ah, yes. Apologies, uh,” he stumbled and Suga smiled at him, the picture of innocence. 

“Sugawara. Or Suga. Whichever you prefer.” 

“Apologies, Suga,” he rather liked the sound of his name in the prince’s mouth, “You’re welcome to call me Daichi.” 

“If things go well, certainly, Your Highness.” 

“I’ll be going now. Enjoy your time, however you chose to spend it, Prince.” Ennoshita was gone in a flash, and Suga almost laughed at the desperate look Daichi sent after him. 

He swept past Daichi and carefully arranged himself on the couch, leaving space for Daichi to sit next to him or across the couch. He patted the space next to him and smiled again, still the picture of innocence. 

“Come, sit, your highness,” he couldn’t help a smirk, “I don’t bite out of bed.” 

He giggled as Daichi’s cheeks turned pink, delighted when he sat next to him on the couch. 

“You have an accent. And you don’t smell like an islander. Where are you from?” 

He shrugged. “The mainland. A little village in the middle of nowhere.”

“And your scent? What is it?” 

“Peaches. Yours is spiced wine, correct?” 

“Correct. I like the way you smell, Suga. It’s soothing.” 

He blinked. Daichi was very straightforward. “I like yours, too, Daichi,” he said, keeping his voice soft and his eyes averted. 

He heard a sound of approval from the alpha at the use of his name. “Suga?” he felt fingers hovering near his face. “May I touch you?” 

The fact that he was asking for Suga’s consent made his chest feel like it was going to explode. He flicked his eyes up to look at Daichi’s face. That earnest look almost killed him. 

“You know you don’t have to ask?” 

“I prefer to. Makes things more enjoyable. So, may I?” 

Suga nodded. “Yes, you may.” 

Daichi’s fingers touched his jaw and traced up his face to his cheekbone. “You’re…exotic. I’ve never seen anyone quite like you.”

Suga studied the prince’s face. He was built sturdy, and had short black hair and soft brown eyes. He had a strong nose, too, and Suga reached out to touch it. He raised his eyebrows at Daichi, who nodded. He traced his finger down his nose, and then traced his cheekbones. 

“You’re exotic to me. I don’t usually see…” he trailed his finger down Daichi’s neck to his shoulders,” so much muscle on an alpha.” 

Daichi shrugged, nonchalant, but Suga could see a spark in his eyes. “Mainlander alphas are built for luxury. We’re built for hard work,” his eyes stared into Suga’s soul, “like proper alphas.” 

A shiver went down Suga’s spine. He didn’t doubt that. He also didn’t doubt that Daichi’s curious fingers were doing things to his head and stomach, so he didn’t waste any more time. 

“So if you’re built for hard work,” Daichi’s fingers paused at his elbows, “then you’ve got good stamina?”

His fingers curled around Suga’s wrists. And his mouth curled into a smirk. “Oh, sure. I train with the soldiers pretty frequently. I’m not half bad at hand-to-hand.”

Suga smirked right back. Daichi seemed determined to banter for a while longer, but Suga was certain if he played his cards right, he’d come out the victor. 

He was waiting for Suga’s retort, fingers curled lightly around his wrists. Instead of responding, Suga stood up without warning, removing his hands from Daichi’s. He pulled his arms up and stretched them out over his head and released with a soft sound. He tilted his head and gave Daichi a sultry smirk. He was watching Suga’s every move like a predator watching his prey. 

“Care to test that stamina?” his voice was lower than he intended, but it did the job. 

Daichi was up and a half step behind him in an instant. “I’m certain I’ll outlast you.” his voice was playful, but his face was serious. 

“That a challenge?” he taunted as he led Daichi down the hallway. 

“Of sorts. Make it a bet?” 

“Oh, I don’t see why not.” he caught sight of the scarlet silk and stepped into the room on the left. Daichi was an inch behind him and pushed him a little farther in, sliding the door shut with a heavy click. 

“Loser does whatever the winner asks for a week.” 

“Ooh, a week? Are you sure? A week is a very long time.” Suga hooked his finger into the collar of Daichi’s shirt and tugged. 

Daichi’s fingers ghosted over his hips and then his breath was hot against his ear. “It’ll be worth it either way.” 

Suga felt his breath catch in his throat. There were fingers in his hair, and he let Daichi tilt his head back and fluttered his eyes shut when Daichi touched his nose to his neck. 

“Suga?”

“Mm?” he couldn't be bothered to put together a coherent sentence. 

Daichi tugged a little at his hair and he half opened his eyes. “What?” 

Daichi chuckled. “You wanna get this started or not?” 

Suga let himself soak in the warmth Daichi was putting out for a moment longer, then stepped back and stretched his hand out between them. 

“Challenge accepted.” 

Daichi grinned and slapped his hand against Suga’s. They shook. “Alright, let’s have some fun. One rule though,” Daichi held up a finger, and Suga stood at rapt attention, “you tell me if you don’t like something.” 

Suga winked and stepped back into Daichi. “I’m very vocal, no worries.” 

“Great. I’m, uh, gonna kiss you now.” 

Suga’s stomach churned. He’d never particularly liked kissing, but it was a staple of sex, so he’d always just suffered through it. 

He held still as Daichi tucked a hand back into his hair, and tilted his chin with the other. Suga gasped and jolted when Daichi’s lips touched his neck. 

“Wh-I thought you were gonna-“ 

“Never said where. And you looked put off when I said that.” his lips touched Suga’s neck again, and Suga tightened his fingers on Daichi’s shoulders. 

He kept the kisses soft for a while, and then quite unexpectedly, he swept his tongue across Suga’s scent gland. Suga gasped again, and his entire body twitched. He felt Daichi smile against his neck and his hands slid down to Suga’s waist. He did it again, with more force, and Suga’s knees buckled. His entire body went limp, and he was very grateful for Daichi’s hands on his back. He let his head fall to the side, and Daichi took the chance to go to work on his neck. 

“As much as I’m sure we’re both enjoying this,” he put his hands on Daichi’s chest and pushed a little after a few moments of basking in his kisses, “I don’t think making out is what we’re here for.”

Daichi moved away slightly and started untying his shirt. “You’re right, of course. I intend to win this bet.” he yanked his shirt over his head and Suga had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. 

“Well aren’t you just in peak condition,” he murmured, tracing his finger down Daichi’s chest. 

“Getting nervous?” Daichi tugged at his shirt. 

He practically ripped it off. “Nervous? Never.” he gestured towards the bed and pulled on the ribbon holding his pants up. “Shall we?” 

Daichi grinned, and grabbed Suga and pulled him over his shoulder. Suga shrieked. 

“Hey! Let me go!” he smacked his palm against Daichi’s back. 

Daichi tossed him on the bed and leaned over him. “You’re much too pretty to let go,” his voice was playful, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Suga’s collarbone.

He pulled his pants off and Suga’s eyes widened for a second. Daichi caught it and laughed. “Now are you nervous?”

Suga blinked and looked up at Daichi. “A little bit, yeah,” he smirked, “but not that much.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Ouch, my pride.”

Suga ran his fingers through Daichi’s hair. “Aw, poor little prince. Did that hurt your ego?”

Daichi pouted dramatically. “Horribly. You’ll have to make it up to me.”

Suga giggled. “Fine, fine, what’s my price?”

Daichi put his hands on Suga’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. Their foreheads touched, and Suga felt like he was drowning in the deep golden brown of Daichi’s eyes. Before Daichi could say anything, Suga took a deep breath and touched his lips to Daichi’s. Daichi kept one hand on his hips and brought the other up to caress Suga’s cheek. He kept the kiss soft until Suga realized that he wasn’t going to do anything unless Suga made the first move. 

It really wasn’t a bad kiss, in fact it was probably the best one he’d ever had. So far. He braced his hands on Daichi’s shoulders -his very broad shoulders, Suga made a mental note to touch all of his muscles at some point- and brushed his tongue over Daichi’s lips. 

It was like opening the floodgates. Daichi’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Suga, didn’t hate it. He didn’t taste drunk, or like drugs. He tasted warm, and safe, like the fresh baked bread his mom used to make. He sank into the taste, and let Daichi explode his mouth. 

He moaned when Daichi nipped at his lip and was left panting as Daichi pulled away. “Why did you-“ 

Daichi touched their foreheads together. “Ride me, Suga.” 

Suga’s brain short-circuited and he spluttered for a second. “I-you-wh-wh-how-you-what?!” he finally managed to get out, cheeks burning. 

Daichi pulled back. “You’re okay with that, right? It’s alright if you-“

Suga composed himself. “I will ride you, gladly at that. You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Daichi eyes him. “You’re not saying that because you think you have to?” 

Suga rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Daichi I want to scream your name as much as you want to hear it. If I didn’t want this, you never would’ve made it past the couch, regardless of who you are.” 

Daichi nodded, satisfied, and pressed a kiss to Suga’s lips. He made up his mind. Kissing wasn’t so bad, if it was done right. He glanced down and giggled. 

“What?” 

Suga shook his head. “It’s not you. Well, it is you. Indirectly. You distracted me, and I forgot to take my pants off.” 

“Hm. We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” his pants were off in one smooth movement, and he was settled back into Daichi’s lap. 

He could feel Daichi taking in every inch of him. His cheeks flushed, and so did his shoulders. “You don’t have to stare so much,” he muttered, fidgeting his fingers up and down Daichi’s biceps. 

Daichi pressed his thumbs into Suga’s hips and looked back up at Suga’s face. “You’re gorgeous, Suga. It’s easy to stare.” 

His cheeks got even warmer and he glanced away, a jar on the night table catching his eye. Avoiding Daichi’s gaze, he leaned back and grabbed it. A quick inspection of the jar and its contents confirmed his suspicions. 

“Oh, convenient. Here we go, then.” he handed the jar to Daichi, who smiled and shook his head. 

As he stuck his fingers in the jar, he commented, “You’re not used to being complimented are you?” he pulled Suga closer, their chests touching, and reached behind him. 

Suga shook his head. “It’s not exactly something the alphas I used to work with would think to say. They weren’t there to be nice. They were there for a quick fuck.” 

Daichi frowned. “We’ll fix that. You ready?”

“Waiting on you, Prince.” Suga has been ready since Daichi opened his mouth but he wasn’t going to say that. 

“Suga?” 

He tilted his head and made eye contact. “Hm?”

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he pushed his finger in. 

Suga shuddered. It’d been months since he’d been fucked and Daichi had thick fingers. He felt him press a kiss to his shoulder. 

He hummed faintly while Daichi worked his finger around. He bumped Daichi’s nose. “You can step up the pace. I’m a professional, Daichi.” 

Daichi grinned and licked his nose. “If you insist.”

He pushed in another finger and Suga sighed. He tightened his fingers on Daichi’s arms and bit down on his lip to hold in a moan. Daichi kissed him, tugging his lip with his own teeth. 

“Let me hear you, Suga. What happened to being vocal?” he whispered against Suga’s lips. He pushed in a third finger and Suga let a soft moan cross his lips. Just loud enough that only they could hear. 

“Good. I like that.” Daichi pressed an open mouthed kiss to Suga’s neck, teeth scraping as he curled his fingers into Suga.

“Ah, fuck!” he was so painfully hard and if Daichi kept going like that he wasn’t going to hold on much longer. “Daichi, please,” his voice was high and whiny, “please.” 

Daichi was holding a brutal rhythm of hitting his prostate on every other stroke. 

“Please, what, Suga?” Daichi’s voice was stern, and Suga groaned at the jolt it sent through his stomach-straight to his dick. 

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Daichi. Letting his voice go breathless and soft, he said, “Fuck me, Daichi.” 

Daichi’s breath stuttered, and so did his fingers. He pulled them out and gripping Suga’s hips, lifted him up and slowly placed him over his dick. Suga hissed a “hurry up” and Daichi nodded quickly. He eased himself in, and Suga slammed down, moaning loudly. 

“F-fuck, Suga!” he knew Daichi was trying to be careful so he didn’t get hurt, but he really didn’t care. 

He stopped caring if others could hear him. Let them. He was in absolute bliss. His voice echoed around the room as he moaned. 

“Gods, Suga, you look so good.” 

He moaned again. Daichi’s voice did things to him, especially with his dick thrusting into him. 

“Oh, my voice does things to you?” there was note of amusement in Daichi’s voice, low in Suga’s ear, “Do you want me to tell you all the things you do to me?” 

“Gods, yes, I want you to do that.” 

He could feel Daichi chuckle. “I see what you meant about vocal. I’ll tell you what you do to me. You make me see stars,” he pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek, “your pretty mouth makes my stomach flip,” he pressed a kiss to Suga’s shoulder and licked his way up Suga’s neck, “and you make me feel so good with your tight, hot body,” he licked along Suga’s jaw, then gently pressed a kiss to his chin, “that I can’t wait to get to know you inside and out.” 

Suga felt his entire body focus on Daichi’s voice. “Oh, fuck, oh fuck me harder, Daichi, please.” 

He screamed a moan as Daichi complied, thrusting harder and faster. His fingers slipped from Daichi’s shoulders to his elbows and he leaned back, moaning even louder as the angle hit his prostate on every thrust, and, well, a week wasn’t really that long, was it?

“Fuck, gonna cum, gonna cum,” he felt the pressure build up painfully, and just before he could wrap his hand around his dick, Daichi did. 

It took three strokes, and Suga was seeing stars. He was pretty sure he screamed, but wasn’t positive. He’d lost hearing for a second in there. When he came to, Daichi had pulled out and come with a groan against their stomachs. 

Suga leaned forward and touched his forehead to Daichi’s shoulder, turning his head to bury his nose against his neck. 

“You smell good, Daichi,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against his neck. “Also, you win.” 

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and squeezed. “You’re mine for a week. Don’t let anybody else touch you.” 

Suga chuckled. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Daichi pulled his face up and pulled him into a sickeningly sweet kiss. He kissed back and a part of him hoped the week lasted forever.

**Author's Note:**

> fantastic ! you made it ! i guess this means it wasn’t awful and i’d just like to say thank you for managing to stick with me, i know i take forever to get to the point. please, feel free to message me on tumblr or twitter @bookishascanbe on both, i’d love to hear from y’all please don’t slaughter me, i’m baby  
> xoxo, kitten  
> ps: this might become part of a collection if it does okay :D <3


End file.
